A Cage
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: After her incident with Grima Eowyn is convinced the worst is over. She was wrong. Now she is caged and it is her own family that has caged her. As well as her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This entire fic is dedicated to Narutolover98 due to her constant support and belief in me**. Without her this fic would not have even been thought of. She helped me to catch and control this elusive plot bunny. She helped edit this fic. And she even encouraged me when i had just about given up. This fic goes out to her. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **After her ordeal with Wormtongue Eowyn thought there could be nothing worse. She was wrong. She is a caged shield maiden. But it is not Wormtongue that caged her but her own family. And her heart.

**Rating:** M

**Chapter One - Guests**

For days the slow torturing by Grima Wormtongue continued. And Eowyn suffered in silence. For now, Grima held the life of the king in his hands and Eowyn would die before giving Wormtongue a reason to kill her only living relative. And so she endured. The days blurred together with her window as the only source of comfort. And even it was a small one. Locked within her room Eowyn had only one reason to live. To see Wormtongue repayed in kind.

It was mid morning when the travellers arrived at the Methuseld. The cries from around the hall had reached her ears bearing strange news. What was a dwarf, elf, wizard and man doing at the hell? She climbed out of her daze and walked out to meet them. She was a shieldmaiden of Rohan. She would not be beaten by a snivelling excuse for an advisor.

* * *

The party approached the hall only to be stopped by Hama. The doorkeeper removed them of their weapons, allowing Gandalf to keep his staff. As the group moved into the antechamber waiting for their audience with king Theoden they were met by a beautiful blonde woman. To Legolas she looked like a pale spring morning, still clutching at Winters embrace. She was beautiful, but wrong. Her blue eyes and brilliantly pale blonde hair were accentuated by her white and silver gown, but her eyes were cold and hidden as though trying to protect themselves from all those around her. They were filled with the deep desolation of despair.

She welcomed them to the hall with a barely noticeable smile.  
"May I offer you some warm food after your journey?" she asked, looking straight at them unafraid. The dark man answered for the group.  
"Some warm food would be greatly appreciated for we have travelled far these few days and are sorely in need of a few comforts." She smiled and bowed her head, leaving them as she made her way to the kitchens.

Eowyn walked the familiar path to the kitchens to get the group their food. Her thoughts lept from one member of the group to the next. The short and filthy dwarf, the old wizard in white, the handsome blonde elf who looked as if he saw too much and the strong dark man. It was then that Eowyn decided she would win this man. She wanted to have someone she could lean on, not that she ever would of course, someone who would help her get rid of Grima Wormtongue. It couldn't be the elf. He saw too much. He probably knew. She would not look weak in front of anyone. Especially someone so handsome.

It was in the kitchens that Wormtongue found her. He crept behind her trapping her between the bench and himself. His hands snaked their way over her arms and hips. He whispered into her ear, his oily voice making the words more sinister.  
"How did you escape your room?" Eowyn stood stiff under his touch and words.  
"you must have forgotten to lock the door." She tried to move away from him.  
"You belong to me." He whispered again, forcefully as he moved his left hand to cup her breast and the other to cup between her legs through her dress.  
"You forget, Wormtongue" she said spitting, "I belong to no-one." With that she elbowed him in the stomach. Wormtongue snarled and doubled over. He grabbed her hair pulling her down to his eye level.  
"You WILL be mine" he said again.

A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him backwards, almost throwing him out the door.  
"I think you misunderstood." Legolas said, his blue eyes burning with intensity. "She said no." His voice and face were eerily calm as he threw Wormtongue out the door.

He turned to Eowyn. She was standing there shocked. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder. Looking into her eyes he saw a a flash of resentment.  
"Are you ok?" he asked convcerned. Eowyn looked him straight in the eye.  
"Of course." She smiled. Legolas wasn't convinced.  
"Has he tried this before?" And again Eowyn lied.

"No."

AN/ What do you think? Is it ok?


	2. Chapter 2

"Has he tried this before?" And again Eowyn lied.

"No."

CHAPTER TWO

As they made their way back to the antechamber Legolas attempted to engage Eowyn in conversation. But his attempts fell on deaf ears. Eowyn was too annoyed at him for his interference and would not even look at him. The only time she had looked at him after the incident was when he had taken the trays of food from her and carried them himself.

Gandalf and Aragorn thanked Eowyn politely for the food and started eating. Gimli however, attacked the food with such Gusto Eowyn stood back in fear of flying fragments. She smiled at them and took her leave.

"What did you see Legolas?" Gandalf asked, his voice concerned as the elf sat back down with the group.

"I saw an incident better left unsaid. But be warned. There is an evil here. Evil that has taken the shape of a man as oily and slimy in both character and appearance." At this Gandalf looked thoughtful.

Not long after Eowyn left the group in the antechamber the king agreed to see them. Hama led the way to the audience hall and watched as they made their way forward to the king in his throne. To his left stood the slimy man Legolas had saved the pale woman from, and on his right stood the woman herself. It was only then that the group realised who the woman actually was. Beside him Legolas heard Gandalf intake sharply. A sound that would not have been able to be heard by anyone without the sharp ears of an elf. Gandalf looked across at Legolas and Legolas made a small movement of his head acknowledging. Yes. This was the evil he spoke about.

Gandalf stepped forward speaking to the king.

"The welcome of your hall is sorely lessened of late, Théoden king." The black haired man whispered in the kings ear and the woman looked furious. Théoden raised his withered head, his white beard glistening against his almost translucent skin.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he asked, wheezing as if the effort was slowly killing him. Gandalf raised his hand and looked the king in the eye.

"I release you." Théoden laughed as nothing happened. Then a voice that did not belong to the king spoke out.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the grey." Gandalf looked across at Wormtongue. Then, with a raised eyebrow he raised his staff. Wormtongue gasped and yelled at the guards.

"His staff! I told you to take his staff!" The guards rushed forward to remove the staff but were stopped by Hama. The doorkeeper stopped many in their tracks and those that got through were quickly dispatched by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Eowyn looked apprehensive as the white wizard moved closer. He removed his travelling cloak to reveal the brilliant white elvan styled clothes beneath. Théoden and the other voice gasped.

With a wave of his staff Théoden was freed from the influence of Sarumon. Théoden's skin regained its colour, losing its translucency as the strength returned to Théoden's weakened body. Eowyn ran to him and knelt before him smiling and crying as she ran her hands across his face and hair. Théoden gazed at her.

"I know your face." He stated. "Eowyn." Eowyn's eyes shone with tears as she nodded. Her uncle was back to normal. There would be no more taunts from Grima. She would no longer have to worry about keeping her uncle alive.

His eyes shone with intelligence, strength and passion. He raised his hand to look at the fingers. Gandalf gave one of his secretive smiles.

"Your hands would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." At this Théoden looked at his doorkeeper. Hama brought his sword forward and Théoden ran his fingers lightly over the two horses heads situated on the pommel. He grasped his sword and the blade sang as he pulled it out of its sheath. He raised the sword into the air and gazed in wonder as he felt the strength return to his body. Then he saw Wormtongue. His face contorted in rage and he threw Wormtongue out of the Methuseld and onto the stairs outside. He followed quickly, his sword drawn.

It was only the dark man, Aragorn, That stopped Théoden from killing the treacherous snake. And so Wormtongue was banished. Never again to return to the kingdom of Rohan.

And Eowyn was saved.


End file.
